


The Ties of Politics

by Ewals



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Love Triangle, Medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewals/pseuds/Ewals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarkes just been crowed Queen of France and alliances are needed to keep her country strong. She visits an old friend, one she was arranged to marry from a very young age, and negotiations are going well surrounding the marriage. But this isn't a fairy tale and there's always a complicating factor. A foreign prince comes to trade and instead of just timber and gold, he ends up bargaining for the Queens heart as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties of Politics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope this goes well. I have plans within plans within plans, but I'm always open to suggestions from others. Constructive criticism is a god send and here's hoping this gets finished.  
> Enjoy!

Blonde curls were blown back by the crisp wind as the new french Queen strode towards the castle doors. It was as grand a structure as she was beautiful, the red brick as vibrant as her cobalt gown. The heavy oak doors were pulled open for her as she neared and a small smile and nod of her head was the unspoken thanks she gave in return.  
The land was filled with whispers of Queen Clarkes exploits. She was rumoured to be caring, yet tough, a spirit that no man would be able to restrain and beat down. Clarke was her own woman and ruler in her own right and it had earned both her and her country the favour and respect of many.  
The soon-to-be King of the castle strode over to greet the beauty that now stood in his halls. He stood tall and proud, but bowed low when he stopped in front of her. His gaze couldn't be torn from her though and he peered up at her through his lashes.  
"Queen Clarke, it's my honour to welcome you to my land and home." As he straightened, the Prince gently took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles.  
That smile played once more on Clarkes lips and she curtseyed respectfully when her hand was freed to fall to her side. "The pleasure is mine. It's nice to be back in England."  
Their greetings were formal and practised, but their tones held a deep familiarity. It had been years since she'd seen his face, but that didn't stop the warmth that blossomed in her chest at the sight of him.  
Bellamy turned swiftly on his heels and walked down one of the many corridors leading deeper into the castle. He only had to glance over his shoulder to make it clear that she was supposed to follow. Once they were well out of sight of the court staff and away from over eager ears, the Prince stopped and turned to face his guest. Clarke didn't hesitate a moment and launched herself into his arms, curling her arms around his neck tightly and burying her face in his shoulder.  
"Oh, Bell, I missed you," she exclaimed, voice muffled bythe worn leather of his clothing.

They stood together in a tight embrace for too long, but no one stumbled across them and they were left to pull apart when they chose. And when they did they held one another at arms length and drank in the sight of each other. They had both changed immensely since the last time they'd seen each other, but it was hard to accept that so long had passed between now and then.  
His hair was as curly as she remembered, and even know he had a head of height on her. He was broad and had been firm and muscled in her grip moments ago, unlike the boy she remembered. There was that mischievous twinkle in his eyes still and the hint of an annoying smirk that she remembered so well.  
She had long pale hair that cascaded down her back and Clarkes eyes were still such a sweet and pretty blue, untainted by the weight of royalty. But she wasn't a young girl anymore and he'd been able to feel the change against his chest during their embrace. She was a Queen now and had grown into her role strong, radiating power even now.  
Bellamy lifted a hand and lightly brushed his fingers against her cheek, tracing her jawline with his thumb. "I've missed you too. It's been far too long." He ran his tongue against his bottom lip and swallowed the next thing he wanted to say. She still had to be shown to her quarters. "Where you will be staying whilst for now isnt far from here. I'll show you and then we can talk."

Clarke followed her childhood friend down the halls once more and let her mind wander back to the time when they were kids. She trailed her hand upwards along the wooden banister and they climbed the stone staircase and could still hear the thud of their small feet as they chased each other up and down all those years ago. It felt like a life time ago, but at the same time like it had only been yesterday.  
Reminicing brought her to think back to the original reason for her being here; she'd been wed to Bellamy when she'd still thought that kissing made babies and fairies were real. An alliance between Kings and countries had been constructed on the premise they they would be married when she was of age, and that wasn't far off.  
One thing that no-one had counted on during that time was that a beautiful relationship would blossom between the two children in the year and a half that Clarke had stayed to be acquainted with her husband-to-be. A deep seated love that originated from friendship and a closeness and trust that would always lie in their hearts. Perhaps it was for the betterment of their future relationship that this had happened, or they might well have found themselves in a sour marriage and discontent with the relationship. Regardless, they had their borders and people to think about.

Clarke was led into a room that she remembered well. It was the same quarters that she had lived in during her time here as a child. The grand bed was adorned with beautiful handspun silk sheets and numerous feather-stuffed pillows. There was even the quilt that she'd embroiled herself folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The furniture was dark glossy wood and a crimson rug stretched across the floorboards beneath their feet. Aside from a few new paintings hanging on the walls, it was exactly as she remembered leaving it.  
"I take it from your smile that you're happy to be staying here again?" Bellamy's voice shook her from her thoughts and it was only because he pointed it out that she realised she was smiling broadly.  
She spun around to face him properly and noticed that he'd been staring. They'd barley seen each other over the years so she could hardly blame him, but still Clarkes cheeks heated up. "Yes, it's wonderful. I lived in here for over a year, it seems right that I stay here once more until we are officially engaged."  
Engaged. There was still close to six months before she would be of age, but there was no doubt in her mind that they would pass quickly. It would give her time to refamiliarise herself with the castle and it's inhabitants before being tossed into married life and ruling as a Queen in a country other than her own.  
Bellamy smiled slightly at the prospect of their engagement and turned towards the door to hide it. "I'm glad to hear. The guards will be bringing up your luggage soon." He paused for a moment, pursed his lips and spun back to Clarke. "There's somebody I want you to meet."

Clarke was confused to say the least. She was walked out of the castle and to the stables, only to be greeted with the site of a young woman brushing down a chestnut stallion. She was decidedly plain, clothed in leather hunting garments and a sword strapped across her back. Dark glossy hair fell straight down her back and her skin was tanned by the sun that only labourers were exposed to during long days outside.  
The horse threw his head back and whinnied, heralding their approach. The girl turned, pausing the brush strokes briefly to look back at who was there. A small grin broke out on her face, excitement pouring from her.  
"This is her? Clarke right?" The girl tossed the brush down into a pile of clean hay and extended her hand. Clarke graciously and firmly shook her hand, not bothered by the lack of formalities.  
"Yes, I'm Clarke. Unfortunatley I don't know who you are though."  
Bellamy chose this moment to intervene in the conversation, introducing the woman he'd brought his betrothed to meet. "This is my sister, Octavia."  
Clarke's confusion only grew at first and a puzzled frown tilted her lips. She glanced upwards at Bellamy for answers, but he didn't give her any, just waited for her to understand. It took a moment, but it did click and her mouth formed a small 'o' when it dawned on her. She drew her attention back to the other girl, noticing the worry and trepidation in the her dark eyes.  
So this the was the infamous Octavia. Clarke had heard rumours of a bastard daughter, hidden away from the kingdom and brought up like a commoner. Nothing had ever been confirmed to her until now though, thus the reason for it taking her a minute.  
A smile reappeared on the Queens features and she stepped forward to hug Octavia. "It's a pleasure to meet my future sister-in-law. I hope I get the chance to know you well in the coming months."  
Obvious relief broke out on Octavia's face with her mind now put to rest. Worries of being shunned and turned away had plagued her since Bellamy had first announced that she would meet Clarke. She had resolved to not let it bother her, to keep her chin up despite any obscenities or snide remarks that Clarke might have thrown her way, but Octavia was still beyond thankful that she hadn't had to do that.  
She squeezed Clarke tightly and returned the other woman's smile, Bellamy had been right when she'd said that everything would be fine. Speaking of who, he was standing a few steps away, his arms crossed over his chest and looking mighty pleased.  
"You should come riding with my sometime in the future then," Octavia offered. She seemed a sweet girl, though Clarke knew well enough to be wary of all those around her. From birth she'd had a target on her back and she very much doubted it would have disappeared just by being in another country. If anything, she would have thought it would be more prominent for those against the alliance between her court and Bellamy's.  
"Definitely, thank you." Blonde curls bounced around Clarkes shoulders as she nodded. "For now though I think I might retire to my chambers. I'm tired, it was a long journey here."  
Octavia offered her the usual pleasantries regarding getting a good rest and stepped over to pick up the horse brush and continue what she'd been doing prior to their arrival. Bellamy on the other hand offered Clarke his arm and once more led the way, guiding the Queen across the grounds and to her quarters.

They stood at her doorway a moment and Clarke reached up to press her palm against Bellamy's cheek. "Tomorrow you should show me around the grounds. My ladies won't be here for another week and the company of someone I know would be wonderful." Her hand dropped to her side again and she turned away, entering into her room proper.  
Bellamy's voice followed her inside, "Rest well."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to take prompts of any ship! Comment them or find me on tumblr @pbandjmurphy.


End file.
